


Not All I Can Do

by Cinnamon1895



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Feel free to correct it, Light Sexual Content, M/M, Probably really incorrect Spanish, bc i just used google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon1895/pseuds/Cinnamon1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos have some alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All I Can Do

Cecil grinned into Carlos’ shoulder, grinding his hips playfully down into the scientist’s lap. Carlos tilted his chin up for a kiss and bucked up, trying to get some friction. Cecil kissed him lightly before moving to kiss down his neck, nipping lightly at his dark skin. He skimmed his fingers down his chest, tugging at the hem of his t shirt until Carlos lifted his arms. He happily pulled the cotton over his form and laid it neatly on the bed next to them, not far from where he had carefully folded his lover’s lab coat. After Cecil was done, Carlos took the liberty of flipping them over, slipping slightly so that his head ended up bumping into Cecil’s stomach, making the radio host erupt into giggles. Carlos blushed and kissed his way back up his lover’s chest, paying special attention to the now wiggling tattoos,  before planting another kiss on his lips. Cecil hummed happily, and wove his fingers into Carlos’s har, taking control of the kiss. Not willing to give up quite that easily, Carlos took hold of his wrists and pushed them over his head, holding them firmly (but not too firmly, Cecil bruised like a peach) against the pillow in one hand. Cecil whined petulantly and pouted, squirming playfully under the scientist’s weight.

“That was cheating.” he teased with his best radio voice, looking up at Carlos with his three doe eyes. Carlos ignored the butterflies in his stomach in favor of studying his lover’s face. From a, ahem, scientific viewpoint, Cecil’s face was astounding. How did three optic nerves even fit in one skull? Especially in one with as delicate features as Cecil had, with pale skin and tattoos squirming up his neck, asking for attention. For a minute, he just stared. After that minute of silence, Cecil began to squirm again, face beginning to flush a light purple.

“Carlos, you’re staring.” he complained, embarrassed. Carlos blinked.

“Yes.” he said simply, then shook his head. “I’m sorry, just Madre de Dios Cecil. You’re gorgeous.” he breathed out, relishing the way Cecil gasped slightly.

“Carlos, I’m not, I mean-”

Carlos shushed him with a gentle kiss. “Cecil, mi hermosa, las cosas que haces a mi” he whispered against Cecil’s slightly opened mouth. Cecil let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, arching up into Carlos.

“Feel free to keep talking.” he prompted, radio voice evolving into something a little less composed and a little more breathless as Carlos used his free hand trace over his hips. Chuckling, Carlos kissed down his neck.

“Eso no es todo lo que cando”

****  
  
  


(I used google translate, so I hope you don’t actually speak Spanish. It’s supposed to mean “Mother of God”   “Cecil, my dear, the things you do to me”  and  “That’s not all I can do” )

 


End file.
